Siento
by sandra hatake
Summary: Naru siente que ha perdido a Mai, el responsable, segun el, es Bou-san, pero... ¿Hara algo para recuperarla? ¿Sera sincero por primera vez? ¿O dejara que Bou-san se quede con Mai?


_Hola a todos, se que debería estar escribiendo el capitulo tres de mi otro fic, pero quise hacer algo mas romántico antes de continuar, espero sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, los dejo con este song fic titulado __**Siento**_

_Siento como mis palabras_

_Llegan a un milímetro de ti_

_Y se esfuman_

_Como te me escapas_

_Así como espuma a la orilla del mar_

_Y me quedo en la bruma _

_Confundido_

Un nuevo caso llegó a La oficina días atrás, lo tomamos, como es de costumbre, llamaste al resto del equipo con una sonrisa en el rostro, igual que siempre, supuse que estabas feliz por verlos de nuevo, recuerdo que colgaste el teléfono y me serviste el té que pedí, observe tu rostro, busque tu mirada, y al encontrarla, no vi ese brillo especial que tus ojos emitían cada vez que nos mirábamos, en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal, durante el transcurso de los días, te busque, trate de hablar contigo, pero sentía como si mis palabras no llegaran a ti, como si todo lo que tratara de decir, se perdiera antes de que pudieras escucharme, me sonríes , es verdad, pero no como antes, puedo notar la diferencia, ya nada es igual, siento como te alejas de mi, como te pierdo poco a poco, y temo… temo no poder alcanzarte…

_Y siento cuando me sonríes_

_Que nos ha invadido el alma la tristeza_

_Pensando en mi vida para acariciarte_

_Siento que tu piel ya no acepta promesas_

_Y miras la nada_

_Algún otro sueño te tiene alejada_

_Estas en un mundo en el que no estoy yo_

El caso termino con resultados satisfactorios, hiciste nuevos amigos, como es de costumbre, me acerco a ti para decirte que nos vamos, pero alguien llega antes que yo, es "él", ese monje… ese al que ahora le brindas esas sonrisas que eran para mi, Cierro mis puños con fuerza, tratando de reprimir estas emociones que amenazan con aflorar y hacer que pierda el control, a veces desearía poder liberarlas, dejar salir todo lo que llevo dentro, gritar lo importante que eres para mi, estoy tan concentrado en mi debate interno, que no me percato del momento en el que te acercas a mí , me miras con preocupación, me preguntas si estoy bien, y yo respondo con un simple y frio "si", realmente me odio por eso, sin embargo, no te enojas, me conoces mejor que nadie, y solo atinas a mostrarme una sonrisa, siento el impulso de acariciar tu rostro, de besar tus labios, de hacerte mía en ese instante, no sé cómo es que puedes causar estas emociones en mí, me atrevo a levantar una mano hacia tu rostro, tratando de alcanzarte, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta, que tu mirada ya no es para mí, quiero pensara que estas mirando a la nada, que no hay nadie en esa dirección, pero veo como mi peor temor se hace realidad, lo estas mirando a él, entiendo que perdí mi oportunidad, que no importa lo que prometa, no me creerás, tu corazón, tiene un nuevo dueño, tu mundo gira alrededor de alguien más, alguien… alguien que no soy yo.

_Siento que estamos al límite del mundo_

_Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo_

_Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar_

_No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos_

_Donde esta lo nuestro donde lo dejamos_

_No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad_

_Dime donde esta_

Siento que he llegado a mi limite, el dolor, el miedo a perderte, son más fuertes que yo, por primera vez, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decirte para hacerte volver, no encuentro ese vinculo que nos unía, poco a poco empiezo a desfallecer, a perder la esperanza de recuperarte, No sé donde quedo lo nuestro, aun que en realidad, nunca hubo un "lo nuestro", yo me encargue de eso, yo y mi maldito orgullo, ese que me impidió decirte lo mucho que te amaba, que te amo y que te amare…

_No he intentado ni una vez_

_Imaginarme sin tu amor en el futuro_

_He sido tan feliz estando aquí a tu lado_

_Que voy a luchar para tirar el muro_

_Y volver a empezar_

_Voy a hacer que me escuches_

_Hasta donde estas_

_Sigamos caminando_

_Sin mirar atrás_

Nunca antes había intentado imaginarme un futuro sin ti, siempre fui feliz a tu lado, aunque no lo demostrara con acciones o palabras… fui un iluso al pensara que siempre estarías ahí para mi, un maldito imbécil, que creyó que nunca lo dejarías, que equivocado estaba, para cuando me di cuenta, tu corazón ya no era mío, ahora, le pertenecían a él…

Sé que sonara egoísta, tal vez pensaras que soy un idiota, y tendrías mucha razón, soy un idiota, un idiota que no imagina la vida sin ti, uno que quiere volver a esos momentos felices, a esos en los que una mirada bastaba, que una sonrisa era más que suficiente, por eso voy a luchar, voy a hacer que mi voz llegue hasta ti, que me oigas y que me des otra oportunidad, para que caminemos juntos nuevamente, igual que antes, igual que siempre, aunque habrá algo que será diferente, esta vez, te diré que te amo, lo mucho que significas para mi, que sin ti esta vida no tiene sentido, reuniré el valor suficiente y te lo diré, antes de que sea tarde…

_Siento que estamos al límite del mundo_

_Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo_

_Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar_

_No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos_

_Donde esta lo nuestro donde lo dejamos_

_No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad_

_Dime donde estas no puedo verte_

_No puedo perderte ahora_

_Ni nunca jamás_

_Sé que debo caminar hasta a tu lado_

_Pero no sé donde estas!_

Estamos en la oficina, solos, tu y yo, todos se han marchado, incluido Lin, me acerco a ti sin poder reprimir mas mis sentimientos, te abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, te sorprendes, puedo verlo en tu mirada, y lo noto por el color en tus mejillas, sé que puedo perderte, que si ya no sientes nada por mí, salvo amistad, todo habrá terminado, que no quedara nada, ni siquiera eso, busco las palabras necesarias para decirte lo que siento, para que hacerte entender lo mucho que significas para mí, pero no puedo, las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, siento como si la oscuridad me envolviera, y no me dejara llegar hasta a ti, se que debo decírtelo, que es ahora o nunca, no quiero, ni puedo perderte, ni ahora, ni nunca; quiero estar a tu lado, que me permitas estará si el resto de mi vida, pero no sé cómo decirlo, no sé cómo llegar hasta a ti, solo me abrazo mas fuerte a ti, pegando mas tu cuerpo al mío, tratando de transmitirte todo lo que siento mediante esta acción…

_Siento que estamos al límite del mundo_

_Siento que puedo perderte en un segundo_

_Que puedo decirte para hacerte regresar_

_No puedo encontrar un puente hasta tus manos_

_Donde esta lo nuestro donde lo dejamos_

_No puedo encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad_

_Dime donde esta_

_Donde esta…_

No quiero soltarte, siento que me llamas, pero pretendo no oírte, temo que si te suelto, irás con él, y no volverás…

-Naru –me llama nuevamente- te sientes bien?

-Solo… solo déjame estar así un poco mas –alcanzo a decirte- déjame abrazarte, antes… antes de perderte…

-Naru, no estás bien, tu no…

-No digas nada –intervengo pegándola más a mi- Hoy quería decirte algo muy importante Mai…

-Na-Naru –Me llamas con nerviosismo- estas enfermo?, bebiste de mas? O acaso…

-No es eso –digo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído- es solo que… quería hacer esto, antes de que te vayas con el..

-EL? –Naru en verdad tu estas…

-No te vayas con el Mai –pedí- no me dejes solo, no quiero perderte…

-Naru…

-Quédate a mi lado –dije separándome un poco de ella y acariciando su sonrojada mejilla- No sé cómo hacer que mis palabras lleguen a ti Mai, no sé si aun sientes lo mismo por mí, pero…

-No digas mas –me interrumpes poniendo tus dedos sobre mis labios- acaso tienes idea de lo mucho que me lastimaste?, siempre saliendo con Masako, haciéndome a un lado… -agregaste al borde de las lagrimas-

-Perdón –respondí mientras volvía a abrazarte- Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero dame una oportunidad, para enmendar mis errores, para demostrarte que…

No pude terminar la frase, sentí como tus labios se posaban sobre los míos, transmitiéndome todo lo que sentías, dolor, angustia, sorpresa y… amor, si, amor, ese amor que creí había perdido, nos separamos por falta de aire, trato de decir algo, pero me detienes…

-No lo arruines Naru –me pides- no hagas que me arrepienta de…

Esta vez soy yo quien no te deja continuar, te tomo entre mis brazos, y te beso, te beso como si el mundo se fuera acabar mañana, poco a poco nuestros pasos nos llevan a un mueble de la sala, caemos el uno sobre el otro, reímos nos seguimos besando, el deseo se apodera de nosotros, estamos solos en el lugar, volvemos a reír, esta vez con complicidad y damos rienda suelta a nuestros sentimientos, tal vez no sepamos que pasara de aquí en adelante, pero de algo estamos seguros, lo afrontaremos… juntos

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Si ya se, mátenme por poner a si a Naru, pero quise mostrar un lado más humano de él, Tengan compasión de mi insignificante vida T_T, en fin, esperando sobrevivir, espero que les haya gustado por lo menos a alguien este fic, para ti que dejas tu valioso comentario, muchas gracias, y para ti, que no comentas ¬¬ igual muchas gracias XD por leer, se aceptan tomatazos y demás, ahora sí, siendo las 2:26 de la madrugada en mi país, esta humilde escritora se despide, hasta la próxima, y nos leemos en mi otro fic: misterios._

_AH! Por cierto, si alguien gustase que continúe este fic, para saber que hacen en el sillón *¬*esos dos tortolitos, dejen comentarios, nunca he hecho un lemon, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, si ese es su deseo, ahora sí, siendo las 2:30 de la madrugada, me despido, hasta la próxima, sayonara!_


End file.
